Stylor (TF2017)
Arcana from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Stylor is gorgeous. Always impeccably dressed and groomed and always in the latest style. He spends most of his time primping and polishing either Chromedome or himself, and is renowned on Nebulos for his exquisite taste and dashing good looks. Though he loves the ladies, he surprisingly doesn't have the greatest luck there, since few want to spend much time with a man who's so focused on being prettier than they are. It is suspected that Stylor volunteered for the Headmaster process simply because it was trendy at the time. His Autobot partner Chromedome, being an inveterate academic and computer nerd, is something of a frustration to Stylor, but he does his best to bring out the big guy's cooler, more social side (which he figures MUST be in there somewhere). Chromedome in return tries to get Stylor to be a little less superficial. History Arc 3 Duros thought Stylor was too much of a dandy, but Galen vouched for him. After some discussion, he was accepted as the third candidate for the binary bonding process, and underwent the uncomfortable bio-engineering that turned him into a Headmaster. It was only after the process was done that he found out the full implications of the process meant that he was able to transform into the head of Chromedome and be in charge of controlling Chromedome's body. The five Autobot Headmasters then attacked the Decepticons outside the city walls. Since two heads are better than one, the Autobots were able rout the Decepticons from the city walls. They went back into the city and transformed back into Nebulans to reassure the crowds. Stylor was enthusiastically greeted by Nebulan women he liked to party with. |Broken Glass| Stylor was with the others working on upgrading the Transformers' weapons when a group of council delegates arrived to observe them. Stylor mistakenly believed they were there to observe him, since he has been away from the Korajan social scene, but Gort corrected him on the matter. The Headmasters then received a communication from Zarak requesting help, and Stylor went with the others to rescue him from Scorponok and his stooges. But it was a trap! Zarak and his entourage had become Decepticon Headmasters and lured their heroic counterparts into an ambush. Despite Stylor and Chromedome's combined efforts to gun down their opponents, the Decepticons managed to distract the Autobots by endangering Council delegates who had followed them to the battlefield. While the Autobots were preoccupied with rescuing the civilians, the Decepticons outflanked them and cut them down with a barrage of lasers. Stylor was captured alongside his teammates. |Love and Steel| The Autobot Headmasters were held captive until Zarak, in a moment of lucidity while separated from Scorponok, freed them in order to save Nebulos from Decepticon tyranny. After a brief encounter with the newly-minted Decepticon Targetmasters, the Headmasters fled and rejoined forces with the rest of the Autobots. |Brothers in Armor| On their way to Earth, Stylor assisted Arcana in homing in on Goldbug's distress signal. |Trial by Fire| Trivia *Milt Jamin reprises his role as Stylor. Gallery Stylor_(TF2017).jpg|without armor Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nebulans Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots